


Studying is Boring

by ladylegsenjolras



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeouts, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylegsenjolras/pseuds/ladylegsenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is bored while Davey is studying. They don't pay much attention to what happens around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying is Boring

Jack slumped forward on Davey’s desk, hitting his head with a dull thud. He groaned loudly.  
“Davey, this is so boring, I think I’m dyin’…” Jack moaned dramatically. Davey looked up from where he was sitting cross-legged on his bed, textbooks and notecards spread out around him. He raised an eyebrow at Jack.  
“We’ve only been studying for ten minutes,” he deadpanned. Jack groaned again, leaning his head back over the back of the chair, sliding forward until he hit the ground.  
“I can’t focus, chemistry ain’t even important, anyways.” He rolled over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. Davey had turned his attention back to studying, flipping through the notecards and occasionally glancing up to recite a fact he had just read. Jack frowned. He pushed himself up to his feet, plodding over to Davey’s bed. The other boy didn’t acknowledge him, but he leaned forward to read from his text book. Jack climbed on the bed behind Davey, leaning his weight over his back. Davey made a small noise in his throat, shifting himself to make Jack more comfortable. Jack wrapped his arms around Davey’s waist, resting his chin on the other boy’s shoulder. He read one of the notecards in Davey’s hand.  
“’Organic compounds’? I don’t think we learned those…” he said, furrowing his brow.  
“Organic compounds are compounds that contain carbon,” Davey replied instinctively. He smiled to himself and set that notecard down on his bed. Jack sighed dramatically.  
“If ya already know everythin’, why are ya even studyin'?” he whined. He tightened his arms and turned his head to face Davey, resting with his cheek on Davey’s shoulder. The other boy didn’t respond, looking through the other cards again. Jack frowned, deciding to take matters into his own hands. He leaned forward a bit and kissed Davey gently on the jaw.  
“Jack…” Davey said, a distinct tone of warning in his voice. “My whole family is home…Les is in the other room.”  
“I don’t mind,” Jack said absently. He kissed Davey’s jaw again, peppering light kisses down to the side of his neck. Davey’s grip involuntarily tightened around the notecard in his hand, crumpling it. Jack smiled to himself. He kissed Davey’s neck where it met his shoulder, followed by a gentle nip. He felt Davey relax his body and lean against Jack, tilting his head back. Jack nipped again, a little less gently this time. Davey’s breath hitched, and he bit down on his lip to keep from making any sound. Jack kissed back up his neck to a spot right under his jaw.  
That was enough for Davey, who dropped his notecards and turned around in Jack’s arms. He placed his hands on either side of Jack’s face, pulling him in for a hard kiss. Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he closed his eyes and returned the kiss fervently. Davey broke away after a moment to push his books to the end of the bed, lying back and pulling Jack over him by his shirt collar. Jack rested his arms on either side of Davey’s head, hovering over him. He grinned before leaning down and kissing him, nipping on Davey’s lower lip.  
The pair didn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching the door. They didn’t notice a quiet knock, and then the door opening partially. They did, however, notice Davey’s mother clearing her throat. Jack and Davey looked up at the same time. Davey quickly pushed Jack off of him, sitting up straight.  
“Mom! I didn’t, uh, didn't hear you…” he muttered, his voice cracking a bit. His eyes were wide and a dark red blush covered his face. Jack looked slightly guilty, choosing to uselessly fix the collar of his shirt. Davey’s mother stood in the doorway, a calm expression on her face. She took a deep breath.  
“David. I came in to tell you and Jack to come take a break and have dinner with us,” she said, her voice level. Jack shot a quick glance at Davey. The boy looked confused, he still blushed deeply, but his brow was furrowed. Davey’s mother gave him a small smile. “It’s alright,” she said quietly. “I had a feeling.” She turned to Jack. “I know you’re a good friend to David, and I know you won’t do anything to hurt him.” Jack felt himself nodding slowly. Davey’s mother smiled gently at the both of them. “Dinner is served,” she said again, before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.  
Davey closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. Jack carefully rested a hand on Davey’s shoulder.  
“Dave? You ok?” he whispered. Davey was still for a moment, but eventually he nodded. He turned to Jack, a small smile finally creeping up on his face.  
“That’s not how I pictured that discussion going…it turned out better than I thought it would.” Jack smiled. He leaned forward to gently kiss Davey before swinging his legs off the bed and standing up.  
“C’mon, your mom is serving beef stew tonight,” he said with a grin. He offered his hand to Davey, who took it with a smile. He stood up off the bed and adjusted his shirt. Jack suddenly covered his mouth with a hand, raising his eyebrows in amusement. “Uh, Davey?”  
“What?” Davey’s eyes widened in sudden realization and he rushed over to the mirror above his dresser. Sure enough, a fresh bruise blossomed on his neck. Jack couldn’t help it, and he burst into laughter. Davey turned to glare at him, before turning back to try and pull his shirt collar over the mark. Jack walked over to him and gently tugged on his hand.  
“C’mon, you’re fine. Let’s go eat, I’m starvin’,” he said. Davey finally sighed and nodded.  
“Fine. But when we’re done, I will be returning the favor.” With that, he calmly turned and walked out of his room, leaving Jack behind to gape. Jack finally grinned and jogged out of the room after Davey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading my first Newsies fic, I hope you liked it! Feel free to check out my other works, or to check me out on Tumblr.
> 
> crutch-ie.tumblr.com


End file.
